


La plaza de los pájaros

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Los simuladores | The Pretenders (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Argentina, Case Fic, Crossover, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: Medina y Huaisang trabajan en equipo para salvar la placita del barrio.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	La plaza de los pájaros

**Author's Note:**

> El otro día estábamos hablando de AUs argentos y se me cruzó por la cabeza que Huaisang local tiene que ser amigo de Medina. Es la única explicación que tengo.

Era una de las placitas más tristes que Medina había visto en su vida. Pero no importaba: si le preguntaban a él, la más triste y abandonada de las placitas tenía más derecho a existir que un shopping. Este era el tipo de operativos que más le gustaba. A veces su trabajo lo llevaba a situaciones más ambiguas, pero otras, como ahora, tenía que ayudar a algunos abuelitos a sacarse empresarios de encima. Era de lo más satisfactorio. Además, los jubilados siempre tenían excelentes sugerencias para sus vacaciones.

De todas formas, ahora no venía para conversar. Se acercó a una esquina donde, tal como había esperado encontrar, ya había unas cuantas personas tomando medidas y sacando fotos, al lado del enorme cartel que anunciaba la inminente construcción del shopping. Al principio no alcanzó a ver si su compañero también había llegado, pero los gritos del que parecía ser el jefe se lo confirmaron enseguida.

-¡Alguien que me saque a este pelotudo de acá!

Un grandote de seguridad salió de entre el grupito de trabajadores arrastrando del brazo a Huaisang, que al lado suyo parecía un escarbadientes. Se había vestido como para un safari, y estaba haciendo un escándalo importante, que era exactamente lo que le habían pedido.

Medina lo había investigado a Huaisang hacía rato ya, cuando llegó como cliente. Era uno de los pocos casos en los que le había costado encontrar buena información. A primera vista no tenía nada de memorable. Ningún estudio después de aprobar raspando la secundaria, ninguna relación seria, ningún trabajo fuera del negocio de la familia (y decirle a eso "trabajo" era una exageración), nada que destacar en ningún deporte ni pasatiempo ni nada de nada. Lo único más o menos interesante era una mención en un concurso de dibujos de Editorial Atlántida de cuando estaba en segundo grado.

Al final, eso fue justamente lo que sirvió como punta del ovillo: un inútil tan completo no podía ser de verdad. Y no lo era. Huaisang había hecho un talento de pasar desapercibido. Era el tipo de persona que decía que en su familia eran carniceros cuando en realidad eran dueños de una cadena de frigoríficos. La actitud le había funcionado, para colmo. Cuando fue a pedirles ayuda, convencido de que alguien estaba estafando a su hermano, ya tenía hecha la mitad de la investigación él solo.

Después de resolver su caso, el mismo Medina había sido el que insistió en tenerlo en cuenta para futuros operativos. No hacía falta algo tan formal como hacerlo entrar a la brigada B, que por lo demás a Huaisang no le interesaba, pero valía la pena contar con alguien que era bueno para observar sin llamar la atención y hacer algún que otro papel menor.

(-Decí lo que estás pensando, Medina -le había dicho Ravenna en aquel momento-. Es la cara de boludo.)

La verdad era que, por más que Medina no lo hubiera dicho con esas palabras, Ravenna tenía razón. Era una cara muy efectiva y Huaisang sabía aprovecharla. Ahora mismo parecía estar a dos segundos de conseguir que el tipo de seguridad lo soltara. Pero no hizo falta: este era el momento en el que Medina entraba en acción.

-¿Se puede saber qué está pasando? -preguntó en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Huaisang aprovechó la distracción momentánea para escurrirse del todo y correr a esconderse detrás de Medina. Al grandote no pareció molestarle demasiado, pero no por eso dejó de mirarlos feo a los dos.

-Eso lo tendría que estar preguntando yo.

-Profesor Jacques Dupont, del Instituto para la Protección de Aves en Peligro -Medina le entregó una tarjeta de presentación-. Mi pasante y yo estamos investigando la presencia de una especie que no se registra en la Argentina desde hace décadas. 

-Su pasante se metió en propiedad privada.

-¡La plaza todavía es pública! -dijo Huaisang desde atrás suyo.

-Y nosotros estamos trabajando -contestó el de seguridad, sin inmutarse-. Vayan a mirar pajaritos a otro lado.

-Lo nuestro también es trabajo. Y no tengo ganas de perder el tiempo con matones -Le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Huaisang-. Vamos a esos bancos de allá.

-Hippies de mierda -gruñó el otro tipo sin siquiera esperar a que se hubieran ido. Medina no necesitó actuar para poner cara de desaprobación.

Se fueron a sentar a la otra esquina de la plaza, desde donde todavía veían al equipo de trabajo pero podían hablar más tranquilos. Huaisang sacó unos binoculares.

-¿El plan sigue igual?

-Sigue igual -confirmó Medina-. Nos dejamos ver por acá dos o tres días más, hasta que Lamponne consiga el pájaro. Después le sacamos un par de fotos y el respetadísimo ornitólogo Máximo Cozzetti va a asegurar que esta es una zona de nidificación de especies vulnerables. ¿Mate?

-Dale.

La idea de hacerse pasar por ornitólogos había resultado de lo más práctica. Podían estar ahí con sus binoculares, libretas y hasta grabadores sin llamar la atención. Ni siquiera tenían que disimular. Al principio a Santos no lo había convencido del todo, justamente por eso: le parecía una solución barata. Pero todo el asunto de la especie en peligro de extinción iba a ser eficaz sin ninguna duda, y al final había tenido más peso. Seguro el próximo operativo iba a ser complicadísimo, para compensar.

Por un rato largo no pasó nada interesante. Los tipos siguieron tomando medidas y sacando fotos, mirando cada tanto hacia donde ellos dos se habían quedado tomando mate.

-Se quedaron preocupados -dijo Huaisang, que por fin acababa de bajar los binoculares-. La próxima van a traer más seguridad.

-Que se queden preocupados es la idea. Vos hacé lo tuyo.

-No me estoy quejando, Medina. Al contrario. Nos puede terminar sirviendo que nos patoteen un poco.

Medina apoyó el termo sobre el banco y se dio vuelta a mirar a Huaisang. Ya se imaginaba para dónde iba la cosa. 

-Ni se te ocurra improvisar -le advirtió.

Por lo menos, esta vez Huaisang no le discutió. Nada más suspiró y se puso a hacer pucheros como un chico.

-Son unos amargos.

-Somos eficientes -respondió. Después le dio lástima y le alcanzó el paquete de bizcochitos que había traído para acompañar el mate-. Ya te va a tocar algún papel más flexible.

Huaisang se rió un poco, sorprendido.

-Tu problema es que sos demasiado buen tipo -le dijo. Pero igual le aceptó los bizcochos.

-No me parece que ser buen tipo sea un problema.

-Con este trabajo sí.

Medina se quedó pensando un momento. Estaba lejos de ser la primera vez que tenía este tipo de conversación, pero con sus amigos tenía bien claro lo que opinaba cada uno. En cambio, con Huaisang nunca había salido el tema hasta ahora.

-¿Y para vos qué es, entonces? -le preguntó- ¿Te trae problemas, o no pensás que sos buen tipo?

-Este no es mi trabajo -dijo Huaisang, encogiéndose de hombros como si nada-. Mirá, parece que se están yendo.

Como cambio de tema no era tan bueno, pero Medina lo dejó pasar. Evidentemente no le iba a sacar nada más hoy.

-Quedémonos un rato más. Es mejor que la gente del barrio también nos crea la historia.

Además estaba lindo para estar ahí al solcito. Hacían falta más operativos así, la verdad. Ahora que ya no tenía que estar prestando atención a lo que estaba pasando del otro lado de la plaza capaz que hasta se inspiraba para alguna canción. Por más que lo de la especie vulnerable había sido un invento, sí estaba lleno de pajaritos. De a poco, algunos empezaron a acercarse al banco. Huaisang les estaba tirando las miguitas que habían quedado de los bizcochos.

-Sí, ya sé -dijo, un poco avergonzado, cuando se dio cuenta de que Medina lo estaba mirando-. Tengo sensibilidades de jubilado.

Medina se encogió de hombros y agarró algunas migas él también.

-No serías el único.

**Author's Note:**

> Darle de comer migas a los pájaros es casi tan malo como tirar peces de agua salada al río, nunca hagan nada que haría Medina.


End file.
